Tiempo Después
by Luka-sama
Summary: A Rokuro le gustaba Benio.Sí.Le gustaba…y mucho.Ahora con 21 años volvía a ver a su espalda, recordando el pasado que tuvo y un inicio no muy fácil con su novia. novia...y todo ahora parecia tener más sentido que antes. Rokuro x Benio.


_No puedo dejar de escribir sobre mi adorable Rokuro (entrara a mi harem ya lo veo venir) esto me suele pasar cuando me gusta mucho una serie y no me puedo enfocar en algo más. Ahora que estoy viéndola es peor, porque más historias vienen a mi mente cuando voy viéndola y no cuando la termino._

Sousei no Onmyouji no me pertenece.

 **Tiempo Después**

A Rokuro le gustaba Benio.

Sí.

Le gustaba…y mucho.

Ahora con 21 años volvía a ver a su espalda, recordando el pasado que tuvo y un inicio no muy fácil con su novia.

Sí.

Su novia.

Bueno eran casi más esposos que novios, pero no es como si ellos hubieran querido adelantar todo. Simplemente todo fue dado de esa forma. El destino tenía una forma muy curiosa de tratarlos a ellos, como si siempre se riera en su cara al perder seres queridos o simplemente quisiera demostrarles que…solo eran un pequeño hilo en medio de esa enorme tela de la vida.

Que ellos no podían tener el control de todo, que sin importar que tan fuertes fueran, siempre habría algo que no podrían proteger.

Sonaba más deprimente de lo que pensó.

Pero su vida no era algo fácil, sobre sus hombros siempre cargaría el dolor desde su tierna infancia, a los innumerables fallos a través de su vida.

Aun así, no existía un tal vez…nunca existía.

Debía aprender a vivir con sus errores y aceptarlos, aprender de ellos y levantarse para seguir adelante. Por qué no importaba que pudo haber hecho antes, ahora debía enfocarse en subida y aprender a disfrutarla.

Ahora gracias a Benio, increíblemente, lo estaba haciendo.

Su yo de catorce años hubiera saltado enojado, gritando mil veces que nunca saldría con una chica como esa, de hecho, lo hizo en varias ocasiones. Pero ahora en la actualidad, donde veía a la mujer que se había convertido, no solo ahora, si no habiendo estado a su lado mientras se convertía en eso. En una chica que lo aceptaba, que estaba ayudándolo a levantarse y lo impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Alguien que nunca lo abandonaría.

…

-Rokuro…quiero Ohagi-demando una voz a su espalda.

Pestañeo sorprendido de salir de sus pensamientos. Al parecer había ignorado el televisor, que ya había dejado de pasar la película que había estado viendo, ahora dando un noticiero nocturno.

Ignoro el televisor para ver a su novia.

Benio ya no poseía ese cabello largo de antes, ahora era corto como su madre lo llevaba (según ella le mostro una fotografía de estos), con unos broches en el pelo que le había regalado. Su cuerpo era esbelto y aún era algo plana, comparada a Mayura. Portaba una blusa sencilla de color blanco y una enagua de corte recto.

Volvió a pestañear procesando la información.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso?-pregunto confundido.

Su novia siempre quería comer Ohagi, pero simplemente solía encontrarla comiendo en vez de pidiéndolo. Pero al ver sus ojos fijos en él, no hizo más que suspirar.

-Entonces esa herida en las escaleras fue más dura de lo que decías-añadió en tono preocupado.

Esta se sonrojo levente y giro el rostro algo molesta.

Terca, la palabra que mejor describía a Benio.

Una chica demasiado terca, que no importaba cuanto saliera herida, entrenaría hasta la sangre con tal de ser más fuerte y siempre ayudar a otros.

De forma perezosa tomo la mano de la chica, esta no tuvo tiempo de procesar que pasaba, hasta que termino con la espalda en el sofá que antes estaba él, aunque ahora estaba sobre ella viéndola de forma tranquila. Adoraba verla roja como un tomate, al principio de su relación el también solía ponerse nervioso ante cualquier cosa, ni hablar de sus primeros besos.

Aunque ahora con un poco de orgullo, masculino claro está, admitía que la mayoría de veces controlaba más la situación.

Ya no eran de la misma estatura, no eran unos niños. Ahora la superaba por casi una cabeza, su cabello era ahora corto y su cuerpo más musculoso.

Tuvo cuidado de no tocar mucho por donde estaba el pie herido de la chica.

Estaba por besarla, pero se detuvo al verla sonreír algo burlona.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido.

-Estaba recordando que al principio…no éramos buenos amigos ni siquiera-admitió esta algo divertida.

No se extrañó como al inicio, donde ambos solían tener sus pensamientos muy coordinados, pues ahora era algo tan natural como respirar. Como si uno pensara algo y después el otro lo sintiera, sin poder evitar no pensar en eso.

Ambos eran una parte de un uno, pero a la vez lados opuestos.

La oscuridad y la luz.

El frio y el calor.

Sonrió algo tierno acariciando la mejilla de la chica, que tenía una mirada brillante. Muy diferente a las primeras veces que se conocieron. Ya no sufriendo por sus pecados o de los demás, si no que aprendiendo de ellos y agradeciendo la oportunidad de superar el pasado.

Sin pedirle permiso, sabiendo que a ella no le importaría.

La beso.

Porque le gustaba besar a Benio.

Estaba seguro que hasta su versión más joven, podría decir que no era algo molesto, si no que todo lo contrario.

Besar a Benio era genial, se sentía una extraña calidez dentro de él y como la conexión de ambos era más fuerte. Los labios de la chica se movían contra los suyos, siempre de forma tierna y delicada, como si quisiera darle todo ese cariño que por años había rechazado. En cambio él solía actuar de forma algo más dominante y posesiva, sin querer dejarla ir por un momento.

Pero de formas opuestas, igualmente se complementaban.

Al separarse de la chica, la vio seguir sonriendo, mientras él probablemente tendría una sonrisa algo bobalicona, de la cual sus amigos solían burlarse.

Estaba por besarla de nuevo, pero esta la detuvo con una de sus manos.

Pestañeo viéndola sorprendida.

-Quiero Ohagi-indico de forma cortante.

Su frente se sombreo de azul, viéndola algo molesto. Pero luego volteo a ver al vientre aun plano de la chica, por el momento.

-Si sales adicto al Ohagi, tendremos una seria charla-se quejó al pequeño bebé que ahora mismo estaría creciendo en el vientre de la chica.

Antes de ponerse de pie a velocidad supersónica, esquivando una terrible patada que pudo haberlo dejado inconsciente.

Sonrió de forma maliciosa a Benio quien estaba viéndolo de brazos cruzados.

-Ya ya…voy a ir por tu droga, te aseguro que eso no es sano, deberías ir a terapia-bromeo recibiendo un almohadazo en la cara.

Una media hora después, Benio lo ignoraba comiendo Ohagi.

Una tarde normal en su hogar.

Al menos hasta que tuvieran una nueva incorporación en casa.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les haya gustado como a mi escribirla._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
